


time for one more cheer

by KalexEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 6k words of sin, Episode Tag: s02e03 Gonna Getcha Good, F/F, Fix-It, Incest, Masturbation, Sister/Sister Incest, don't expect too much plot, i'm gonna go to hell for this, picks up right after Wynonna interrupts the 'pantyless roleplay', that cheerleading uniform though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexEarp/pseuds/KalexEarp
Summary: When she first saw Waverly again, it felt like whiplash. Gone was the young, innocent little girl with her big round eyes and rosy cheeks. Instead she was all curves and angles and breasts, paired with insanely short skirts and a feisty glint in her eyes. She was a popular girl at school and captain of the cheerleading squad and those uniforms were a hellish nightmare of too much skin and emphasized hips.So this was how the feelings had begun.. with cheerleading uniforms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Your Eyes (But Don't Dream Too Deep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183322) by [Silent-Wordsmith (Shatteredsand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredsand/pseuds/Silent-Wordsmith). 



> The idea for this story was heavily inspired by the "Don't Dream Too Big" Series from Silent-Wordsmith (Shatteredsand). It's a Kalex fic from the Supergirl fandom, though my attempt is not as good. If you're into the fandom and pairing and don't know that series yet, I highly encourage you to go read it!

These feelings weren’t new to her, not in the slightest. If she were honest with herself they had started years ago.

 

It’d been a rough time for Wynonna after what’d happened to Willa and their father.

After being institutionalized, jumping from one foster home to the other and going through three stints in juvie, her 18th birthday couldn’t come fast enough. She didn’t get to watch her baby sister grow up and only got to see her every few months and while it hurt her to leave her behind, Wynonna just really had to leave this shitty town behind, to escape the horrors of her youth and make a fresh start somewhere far away where no one knew her. It’s better for everyone, she’d told herself, better for Waverly at least. She would get to grow up without the darkness that followed Wynonna around. 

 

Waverly was already seventeen years old when Wynonna finally returned to Purgatory. It was spring and she felt like she had finally managed to move on from her past... or at least enough so it would be save for her to re-enter her baby sister’s life. Her sister who was the only one who was still worth something to Wynonna, the only one who had never disappointed her, never stopped loving her and who had never missed an opportunity to reach out to her, to beg her to come home. 

When she first saw Waverly again, it felt like whiplash. Gone was the young, innocent little girl with her big round eyes and rosy cheeks. Instead she was all curves and angles and breasts, paired with insanely short skirts and a feisty glint in her eyes. She was a popular girl at school and captain of the cheerleading squad and those uniforms were a hellish nightmare of too much skin and emphasized hips.

 

So this was how the feelings had begun.. with cheerleading uniforms.

 

At first Wynonna was able handle it very well. Waverly was her sister and she should be happy for her that her life had turned out so normal and well. Being a cheerleader was a good thing, it meant that the people of Purgatory liked her, that they didn’t associate her with her disturbed and crazy sister. Wynonna was happy for her, really, she was.. except.. those uniforms were driving her insane and the warmer the weather got the shorter Waverly’s crop tops became. 

 

Wynonna knew it was wrong, so extremely wrong.. Waverly was her sister, for fucks sake!! Her innocent, pure, heart-made-of-sunshine, baby sister! Except, she wasn’t little anymore and she sure as hell didn’t look innocent or pure either. Wynonna knew that she was bi, had known since she’d been sixteen years old and had spent the Friday night post-game party of the football team with both Callum Reid and his girlfriend Lauren, scoring four touchdowns in one night. She’d also always known that she’d end up in hell one day. She just hadn’t expected to go there because she was lusting after her teenage sister.

 

Of course the hid her feelings, hid them really well, buried them miles-deep beneath sarcasm and a shitty attitude, never letting anyone see the desire burning inside her or the immense guilt that came with it. Had she been religious she would have constantly prayed the rosary. Instead she tried to drown her feelings in alcohol, hoping a constant buzz would keep her from doing something stupid.

 

It didn’t help when, one day, Gus told them they had to start picking up some more chores around the house because her working hours had changed and she wouldn’t be able to manage all of them by herself anymore. From this day forward it would be her responsibility to pick Waverly up from school three times a week. The days coincided with her sister’s cheerleading practices and spending forty minutes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in a confined space with the object of her sexual obsession was putting a real strain on Wynonna’s resolution of not doing anything stupid. 

 

In late April Wynonna’s restraint crumbled.

It was the third day of a heat wave and Waverly hopped into her car looking even more irresistible than usual. A fine layer of sweat was covering the tops of her breasts, she had completely forgone the tights and light jacket that were usually the last straws of sanity Wynonna was clinging to, and her breath was slightly laboured from running the short distance to the pick up truck in a 33 degree heat.

While Waverly was happily chatting away, recounting her day, Wynonna’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Her gaze kept jumping to that one drop of sweat that was  _ oh so slowly _ making its way down Waverly’s decoltée while trying to keep the car on the road and to throw in the occasional ‘u-hu’ or ‘i see’ to keep Waverly from growing suspicious. When they finally turned into the driveway of the homestead and Waverly jumped out of the truck, a deep moan of relief and arousal escaped her lips. Making her way to her bedroom she didn’t even try to drown her lust and arousal in alcohol. The amount of alcohol necessary to accomplish that would give her alcohol poisoning anyways. 

Instead she locked the door, turned her music on full volume and got on her bed. Within seconds her hand had disappeared in her pants, slipped beneath her underwear and started a rough and quick rhythm on her clit. She couldn’t remember ever having been this wet before, not without some kind of making out or other foreplay. Her fingers moved down to her entrance and gathered her slick juices, then spread them over her folds and clit. Wet squishy noises and heavy breathing filled the room as pictures of her sister appeared at the forefront of her mind: Waverly in that damn cheerleading uniform clinging to all the right places like a second skin. Waverly in that stupid crop top she’d been wearing last weekend when she’d left to meet some friends at a party. Waverly in her extra thin dressing gown which had made it  _ soo _ obvious that she hadn’t been wearing much underneath when she had burst into Wynonna’s room last week to just quickly borrow her sister’s phone charger. 

Her left hand was roughly massaging her right breast, trying to match the brutal rhythm of her right hand. Her lip was between her teeth, the metallic taste of blood reminding her to keep quiet as not even two minutes later an onslaught of pleasure rolled through her body. 

 

After that it became a habit. Everytime she just couldn’t bare it anymore, she’d lock herself in her room, turn up the music and relieve the pressure by fucking herself hard and fast. When Champ would drop Waverly off in the evening and kiss her goodnight, making her lips full and glistering wet and her cheeks rosy pink. When Waverly came into Wynonna’s room wearing only the skimpiest of bikinis and asking which hairband fit better with her swimwear’s colours. When Wynonna accidentally walked in on Waverly stepping out of the shower, covered only by a towel, while Wynonna silently wondered why the fucking door hadn’t been fucking locked to spare her this image of her sister, that she didn’t fucking need on top of all the other images she had already stored in her guilt-ridden mind.

 

It was never sweet and slow and sensual because that would imply that Wynonna was enjoying this situation she was stuck in, lusting after her baby sister. Instead her fingers were fast and rough and unforgiving, just like the guilt and regret that always followed and which paired wonderfully with the alcohol she started to keep even closer by. 

 

She knew that what she was doing was wrong and she knew that masturbating with her sister in mind was already crossing a few lines too many. She should never have let it come that far, but she also knew that she couldn’t stop herself. Because while she hated the situation she found herself in and these feelings she couldn’t control, she kind of, sort of didn’t hate the feeling of flying over that edge into an abyss of pleasure, imagining her sister’s fingers inside her instead of her own. She liked these imaginary scenarios of her sister fucking her into mind-blowing orgasms but she didn’t like everything else that came with it: The knowledge of how screwed-up she was, the guilt, the shame, the self-hatred, the fear of Waverly finding out about it. 

 

Wynonna was self-aware enough to know that the only way to keep herself from crossing any more lines was to move away. She needed to leave town, to get as much distance between herself and her sister as possible… for Waverly’s sake, and her own sanity’s. If her sister ever found out, it would destroy her and Wynonna just couldn’t risk hurting the only person who had never stopped loving her.

 

So she made plans to leave. She worked double shifts to save up on money and reconnected with old friends from far away. Of course Waverly was crushed when she found out, begging her to stay and finally convincing her to at least stick around for her graduation in three week’s time. 

 

 

 

Two weeks before Wynonna’s scheduled leave Waverly was excitedly getting ready for senior prom. She made Wynonna drive her into town so she could get her hair done and spent the afternoon locked in her room with her friends, chatting and giggling about make-up and dresses. 

Wynonna was in the kitchen grabbing a beer when Waverly came into the room, ready to leave for the night. She was glad she was sitting at the table at the time because seeing her sister like that, all dressed up, would have left her stumbling into the nearest piece of furniture. She almost coughed up the beer at her sister’s sight, feeling a familiar wetness pool between her legs. Waverly looked downright fuckable in that dress and Wynonna felt thoroughly surprised that the glass bottle in her hand hadn’t crush beneath the immense pressure she’d suddenly applied to it. 

With a hoarse whisper she croaked out a short ‘have fun’ before quickly fleeing the room.

 

Four and a half hours later Wynonna was rudely interrupted by her phone and Waverly, who sounded angry and far too drunk as she begged her sister to please come and pick her up as soon as possible.

She arrived at the high school half an hour later to find Waverly and two of her friends on a bench in front of the gym. All three of them were equally drunk and keeping each other upright and from their slurred words Wynonna could gather that Champ had ruined the night by vomiting the extensive amount of alcohol he’d consumed, thus abruptly ending the night that Waverly and he had planned spending in a hotel room nearby.

 

Rolling her eyes and silently cursing that tool that was Waverly’s boyfriend, Wynonna send a quick text to Waverly’s friend’s brother to have him pick up the other two girls. Then she grabbed Waverly around the waist, laid her arm around her shoulder and made her way back to the truck. With her sister’s body pressed firmly against her own, Wynonna had to recite the alphabet backwards to keep her hands from wandering anywhere they weren’t supposed to be. She helped Waverly into the passenger seat and walked around the vehicle to get behind the wheel. 

 

The drive back to the homestead was agonizing, to say the least. Apparently Waverly and Champ had already enjoyed the first few rounds of foreplay when his accident had happened because she seemed seriously riled up, a state that was only amplified by the alcohol in her system. The alcohol also seemed to make Waverly even more chatty than usual, as well as less aware of what she was saying and whom she was saying it to.

The whole drive back to the homestead was filled with softly slurred words recounting the evening, telling Wynonna how long Champ and she had planned the evening, how she had prepared for it by getting a complete wax done and how he had her pinned against some lockers, his hand up her dress, rubbing her just right, almost making her come in the hallway of the school and how she wanted to come so badly, needed it, really really needed it. Somewhere along the way Waverly had started to shed her clothes, beginning with her light jacket and quickly moving on to her dress. She had already lowered the zip and was well into slipping her second arm through the sleeve, when Wynonna turned her head to look at her, nearly causing an accident when her gaze got stuck on  _ so _ much naked skin.

 

“Fuck, fuck!”

 

Cursing under her breath she quickly eased the truck back onto the right lane. She tried to tune out Waverly, tried to not listen, but her sister’s voice seemed amplified and unable to overhear. Wynonna didn’t want to hear this, didn’t want to listen to her sister tell her about how hot she was, her voice all needy and hoarse. But she couldn’t bring herself to shush her either, to turn on the radio or speak over her until she stopped talking because some sick and twisted part of her did want to listen to this, wanted to hear about how good she had felt in that hallway and how she had almost come. 

Wynonna let both windows down, to cool down her heated body and maybe stop Waverly from undressing herself if she felt the cool night air.

 

Finally they arrived at the homestead and while Waverly hadn’t completely gotten undressed, she hadn’t slipped back into her sleeves either. Wynonna was very aware of the skin-coloured, lacy bra that was visible, the soft skin she was touching, her sister’s wandering hands and the light whimpers and sighs that were breathed into her neck as she half supported, half carried Waverly to the back entrance of the house, inside and to her room, all while trying her best to not alert Gus or Curtis. The familiar feeling of wetness had  formed in her panties a while ago, with each step her jeans were rubbing on her pulsing clit and Waverly’s hot breath on her cheek wrenched more than one groan from her lips. If Gus or Curtis did catch them in that moment, she’d just have to hope that her dilated pupils, quick harsh breaths and pained groans were the results of carrying her sister up the stairs.

 

As soon as they’d reached Waverly’s room, Wynonna sat her on the bed and turned to close the door. Taking a deep breath she leaned her head against the door, silently praying to anyone who’d listen to give her the strength to not do anything she’d later regret. Turning back around brought her face to face with Waverly who had used the short time to complete the task of getting out of her dress and who was now sitting on the bed in only her underwear.. her extremely sexy and lacy, black underwear. 

 

“Jesus fuck!”

 

Wynonna was desperately gripping the door handle, watching as Waverly leaned back to lay on her bed. While she hadn’t made a single sound while they’d sneaked back into the house, Waverly was now back to the soft moans and whiny sighs about how hot she was feeling, begging Wynonna to open the window. Her hands were roaming her body and raking through her hair and Wynonna couldn’t stop her eyes from following these hands even if she wanted to. Her sister’s body was gorgeous, her skin flawless and her hair a wild mane spread over the pillow as if perfectly positioned for a photo-shooting. 

 

It wasn’t until Waverly’s hand reached between her legs, slowly rubbing the wet spot there - a testament to how turned on she still seemed to be - that Wynonna realized how completely drunk Waverly must be. She wasn’t sure of much these days but she was absolutely fucking positiv that a sober Waverly would never even entertain the thought of getting herself off with someone in the same room, much less if that someone was her sister.

 

It was that thought - the thought of Waverly being  _ that _ drunk - that made her rip open the door without another glance back at her sister. Under no circumstances could she stay in the same room as Waverly right now, not even the two minutes it would take to open the window, get her a glass of water and take off her shoes. Because she knew what she wanted to do, felt the desperate need to do - mirror he sister’s movements, putting her hand where she needed touching most, slipping two fingers inside herself, easily fitting a third because she was so fucking wet. But she couldn’t, wouldn’t do that, because even if they weren’t sisters, even if Waverly wasn’t underage.. she was drunk and completely out of it and probably not even aware of anything other than her arousal, least of all her sister watching her with hungry eyes. Without a word she ran off, leaving the room, leaving the house and jumping back into her truck. 

 

She didn’t think about where she was going, didn’t slow down along the way and only stopped when she found herself two towns over in front of a bar with no recollection of the forty minute drive and no other thought on her mind than how exquisite Waverly had moaned when she’d touched herself through her soaked lace panties. She didn’t hesitate as she got out of the truck, not wanting to risk some common sense entering her mind right now. What she needed was to get wasted until she couldn’t see the image of her sister’s firm legs quivering in pleasure before her mind’s eye, and then she needed to get even more wasted to forget everything else that had happened this evening as well. 

 

 

 

Wynonna woke the next day with the most brutal headache she’d had in a very long time. Usually she didn’t get hung over, her body was already very accustomed to her drinking habit. It seemed that she’d outdone herself this time though because apart from the murderous headache she also had some real trouble remembering anything that had happened after entering the bar last night. Slowly, in order to keep the pain in her head from spiking further, she sat up and took in her surroundings. She found herself in a strange apartment without any clothes on and a familiar soreness between her legs. As expected a naked person was lying beside her and upon further inspection Wynonna found it to be a woman. She seemed to be quite fit, if her well-formed abs and strong biceps were any indication, her hair was long and wavy and the combination of her slightly curved eyes and soft, but high cheekbones gave her a bit of a resemblance to her little sister. 

 

Suddenly she felt sick. Her world turned and her stomach churned and a moment later Wynonna was hanging over the toilet, hurling her liquid dinner into it. 

What had she done? Had she really gone and fucked her sister’s look-a-like last night? Had she had no control over her actions anymore? Could she still be trusted to be near her sister after what she’d done?

 

Tears were running down her face, shame and regret and guilt wrecking broken sobs from her hoarse throat. Because, no, she could not be trusted anymore. Waverly was not save near her. Because the woman still asleep in the next room was proof enough that Wynonna was unable to control these sick and twisted desires she had and if there was one thing she was absolutely and 100% sure of, it was that Waverly did not deserve.. this.. any of this, this situation, this unwanted attention, a sister who lusted after her, a sister who couldn’t restrain herself. Sooner or later Wynonna would slip without there being a Waverly double around to act as a shield and the thought of Wynonna forcing herself on her sweet, little baby sister, of defiling that pure, innocent being, of raping anyone but even more so the only truly good person she knew, made her empty everything her stomach still had to give. 

When her body had finally settled down again, her stomach not giving anything anymore, Wynonna slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Quietly she collected her clothes and put them on before silently slipping out of the apartment. 

 

She spent the drive back to Purgatory debating internally to leave town immediately and even though she hated herself for hurting Waverly, for disappointing her and breaking her promise like this, she knew she’d hate herself more if she stayed and ended up forcing herself on her sister because she couldn’t control her urges. So she left without talking to anyone, without saying ‘Goodbye’ or ‘I love you’ or ‘I’m sorry’, with tears in her eyes and an urgency in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna knew that Waverly was pissed at her. When she’d previously left town Waverly had stayed in constant contact with her, texting her at least once a week to keep her up-to-date and to repeatedly beg Wynonna to come back home. This time Wynonna’s texts remained unanswered for weeks, months, half an eternity, without so much as a ‘Hello’ or ‘Happy Birthday’ or ‘Fuck off’. And even though she did start to respond again in January, her answers were always short and few, mostly just writing to wish happy holidays or to confirm that nobody had died recently.

 

Wynonna hadn’t planned on returning to Purgatory, at least not for another few years. But the message Curtis had sent her and her own 27th birthday looming not that far off, had made her change her plans. Because if there really was a curse and all the revenants her father had managed to kill really were about to rise, then surely her sexual desires would be the least of her problems.

 

After coming back to town and Waverly moving in with her Wynonna had refused to move into her old room, or any other room for that matter. She was only here to break the curse and then she’d be gone again because it would be too dangerous for Waverly if she stayed longer than necessary. The last few months had proven that and she couldn’t risk her sister getting hurt in any way. So she slept on the couch and hunted Revenants and tried her best not let her sister’s nearness get to her. 

It wasn’t working though because during the past three years Waverly’s body had developed into a work of art, even more curves than before, mixed with the confidence of a grown woman who likes to show of her long legs and well-formed decoltée. She was always wearing one of those Shorty’s tops and tight skirts, walking around like a product of Wynonna’s lust-driven mind and before she could stop herself she found herself locked into the bathroom with the water running and her hand down her pants. 

 

She had sworn to herself that it was only that one time, that it was only the long period of time in which she hadn’t seen her sister and that it was only because Waverly’s curves seemed to have become even rounder during the three years she’d been gone. But then it happened again and again and before she knew it, she found herself back to old habits only this time she didn’t have a room to lock herself into and she really needed to be more careful. And maybe sleeping on the couch was a good thing because it forced her to try to control herself more and it gave her way less opportunity to give in to her twisted desires. 

 

It worked for a while, this situation they were in. They lived in the same house and Waverly was happy with Nicole and Wynonna managed to not be too obvious for anyone to raise any suspicions. She managed to limit the masturebating to only every once in a while and she knew this was nothing to be proud of but it was honestly the best she could do at the moment.

 

It wasn’t until she accidentally barged into the room while Waverly was performing her pantyless cheerleading routine that things got really out of control. Because this cheerleading uniform had always been her weak point and no sane person could be expected to resist this image that was presented to her.. and Wynonna hadn’t considered herself sane in a long time, so how was she supposed to react to this forbidden fruit on a silver platter?

 

Waverly and Nicole quickly left the house and usually she would wait and check and make sure the car had left the property, that she was alone in the house for at least the next fifteen minutes before struggling with herself and finally succumbing to her arousal. But Wynonna was so riled up, her pulse pounding in her ears and her breath laboured and her panties ruined because it had only been a very quick moment but she had seen her sister’s wet pussy and she was lusting for it. She hadn’t been able to think of anything else, not that it was wrong, that she needed to control herself, that Waverly didn’t want for any of this to happen.. not Wynonna’s interruption, not Nicole’s departure. All she could think about was how much she wanted Waverly to dance like this for her, to present herself like this in front of her, to taste her sister’s pussy, lick up her juices, make her quiver beneath her mouth. 

 

So she listened for the door falling close behind Nicole and Waverly and she dropped onto the couch, resting her head back against the backrest and pushed her hand down her pants. She hadn’t been this wet since Waverly’s prom night and a few strokes over her clit were enough so bring her to the edge of an orgasm. Her imagination was quite good, she’d perfected it over the years after all, and so she pressed her eyes close and she could see herself on her knees in front of her sister, between her legs with her dripping pussy staring right back at her. She smelled wonderfully and delicious and in her mind she made a fist lick from her entrance to her clit, collecting the juices on her tongue and moaning deeply and loudly at the most glorious taste she’d ever had, her fingers now plunging into her own pussy and setting an unforgiving rhythm.

 

“My, my, Wynonna..  _ so _ desperate!”

 

Waverly’s voice ripped her from her fantasy, shocking her back into reality. A small scream teared from her mouth, her eyes flying open and her hand slipping out of her pants within a microsecond. Waverly stood before her, dressed in her cheerleading uniform without any panties and a devilish grin growing on her face. Wynonna was panting hard, a million thoughts racing through her head. Had she moaned Waverly’s name? Had Waverly heard? Did she know what her older sister had thought about? Why was she even here, didn’t she leave with Nicole? Was the cop still here too? With a panicked look on her face Wynonna turned to were Waverly had come from, trying to see if Nicole was anywhere to be seen.

 

“Don’t worry, Nicole left.” 

 

Wynonna had never heard her sister’s voice this sultry and hoarse, like Wynonna remembered her sister’s moans during prom night only more defined and intense and less slurry.

 

Slowly Waverly was coming towards her, her hips swaying with every step she took and before Wynonna had decided if she should try and say something, ask what was going on or explain herself, her sister was upon her, slowly, so very slowly leaning down, placing her hands on the backrest next to her head, caging her in her place before lowering herself to the couch, straddling Wynonna. 

 

Wynonna wasn’t sure if this was real or not, if maybe her brain had short circuited or if she was currently having a stroke because this.. Waverly straddling her on the couch after she’d just caught her masturbating.. this didn’t seem real or plausible in any kind of scenario she could think of. 

Before she could do anything though, Waverly had taken her hand in hers and slowly raised it. Her fingers were still glistening from her own wetness and very slowly and without ever breaking eye-contact, her little sister was guiding her hand to her mouth. Her tongue slipped out, licking over Wynonna’s finger, tasting her juices and a deep moan escaped her lips before she took both fingers into her mouth, thoroughly licking and sucking on them until they were clean of all traces.

A deep and husky moan escaped Wynonna’s lips. She couldn’t remember ever having felt or watched anything hotter in her life.

 

“Fuck, Waves fuck.. what.. fuck!”

 

She didn’t know what was going on, only that she had never been this turned on in her life and that she must certainly have had a stroke because she was unable to form any kind of clear thought whatsoever. 

 

“Sshh, it’s okay Wynonna, it’s okay. I know what you were thinking about..” 

 

Her voice was rough and deep and on some far-away level Wynonna realized that this was not how Waverly usually sounded like. But then her words registered and panic rose within her and the words were leaving her mouth, trying to salvage what she could.

 

“Waves, oh god please, don’t.. I didn’t-” “Shhh, it’s okay Wy, you don’t have to explain.”

 

Her words were both soothing and confusing and Wynonna didn’t know what do think.

 

“I have known for years, Wynonna.. you think I haven’t seen the way you look at me? You think i haven’t heard you all those times when you had the music on full volume? You think I haven’t known what you were doing?”

 

Her voice was straight out of Wynonna’s liquid dreams, oozing confidence and sex. But the words seemed strange, they didn’t make any sense. Waverly would never be okay with this, with her twisted, sick desires, she would never.. but then Waverly leaned down and pressed their lips together, her tongue easily slipping into Wynonna’s mouth and she could taste herself on her sister’s tongue and found herself incapable of doing anything other than moan. She was helpless against this fantasy coming true, her deepest darkest desires coming to life and she surrendered and let herself fall, responding with passion, closing her eyes and missing the blackness that filled her sister’s eyes.

After an endless stretch of time Waverly broke their kiss, her lips wandering to the side until they were licking Wynonna’s earlobe, huskily sighing into her ear.

 

“I always knew Wynonna and I liked it.. I loved it. When you locked yourself in your room and turned up the music, I knew what you were doing and I was joining you. I touched myself, thinking about you fucking yourself, coming hard to thoughts of me.”

 

It’s too much. A deep, desperate moan escaped her lips. Waverly was feeding into her fantasies, telling her everything she had ever wanted to hear, while kissing her way from her ear down her neck. Her right hand was stroking Wynonna’s nipple through her top while her left hand was slowing guiding her hand between her legs.

 

“I always knew what my uniform was doing to you, i enjoyed driving you crazy, teasing you, provoking you.. each day I made it my mission to wear shorter skirts than the day before, to give you more to lust for.”

 

Her lips had found a point on her neck, slightly behind her ear, and she stayed there, sucking and licking and hoarsely whispering in Wynonna’s ear. Her hand had reached its destination, guiding Wynonna’s finger to where she was already dripping wet and waiting.

 

“I remember what happened on prom night, Wynonna. I wanted you so badly, I wanted you to take me, to fuck me hard and fast and make me yours.. I wanted you to take me any way you wanted to. I am yours, Wynonna, I’ve always been yours.”

 

There was a short moment where Waverly’s grip on Wynonna’s hand tightened, stilling it’s way to her pussy, as if a pause button was hit and panic overcame Wynonna. Please don’t let this fantasy end, please don’t stop. Anxiously Wynonna opened her eyes to find her sister above her. She’d withdrawn from her neck, leaning back to stare down, brown eyes meeting bright blue ones. For a split second it seemed as if Waverly was taking in the situation, their positions, the tension. Then suddenly the pause was over and without hesitation or teasing Waverly pushed Wynonna’s fingers deeply into her pussy.

 

The younger woman was  _ wet _ , her juices dripping onto Wynonna’s palm, her fingers feeling no resistance as they entered her sister and they both moaned deeply at the feeling. It was too much for her, Wynonna lost the last shred of control she’d clinged to, her resolve breaking like a butterfly’s wing. With her fingers still inside her sister she moved up and using the momentum she turned and flipped them until she had Waverly lying on the couch, her head resting on the armrest and herself on top of her, pinning her with her weight. 

Their lips crashed together into a searing kiss of mind-clouding lust and her fingers started to push into her sister’s core with strong but slow thrusts. Beneath her Waverly was writhing and moaning and cursing through her pleasures, raking her hands through Wynonna’s hair, her gaze locked tightly with her sister’s.

 

“God, yes.. Wy, please.. please.. I love you!”

 

Wynonna was beside herself. No clear thought was left in her mind, not about how different Waverly’s voice was, not as commanding anymore but more loving and wanton. She didn’t think about how wrong this all was,how she was defiling her little sister, how she was condemning her to join her in hell when all she ever wanted was for Waves to turn out good and pure and innocent. All she could think about was what Waves sounded like, tasted like, felt like.. all her senses were flooded by Waverly and still she couldn’t get enough. How many years had she fantasized about this, dreamed about this.. how often had she fucked herself to this exact scenario in her head?

 

Except this was so much better because no fantasy could have ever done this justice. Wynonna did her best to store everything to memory, afraid this would be a one-time experience and she would need it for when she would be alone again. So she gave special attention to every little detail, filing away what Waverly’s full breast felt like in her hand where she’d snuck it beneath her sister’s uniform top, massaging her and pinching and twisting her nipple. Noting the soft texture of her sister’s tongue and full lips, her taste and how she wrestled her tongue relentlessly, not wanting to give Wynonna the upper hand in this kiss. Observing the tiny little groans Waverly was mixing with deep and rich moans and variations of “God, please, yes” and Wynonna’s name in between. Noticing how her left hand was clinging to her sister’s side, pulling her closer as if afraid she’d leave, her right hand gripping Wynonna’s neck, her nails scratching the skin there, driving Wynonna insane with lust. 

 

Wynonna broke the kiss for some much-needed air and moved her lips to Waverly’s neck, latching onto a spot slightly above her collarbone where she could feel the racing of her sister’s pulse, sucking and licking and slightly biting her until a loud groan escaped her sister’s mouth and her head was thrown back against the armrest.

 

This image of Waverly in absolute bliss was undoing her and still, she needed more, needed to taste her, eat her and feel her come undone beneath her tongue. Slowly she moved down to where her hand was still moving in an agonizingly slow rhythm, licking and kissing Waverly’s skin wherever she could reach. When she finally reached her destination, pushing Waverly’s legs further apart and lying in between them, she pulled her fingers out of the younger woman. Immediately Waverly raised her head, locking her gaze with her sister, her pupils dilated and her chest heaving, moaning hoarsely when she watched Wynonna start to lick her fingers clean.

 

Wynonna’s eyes rolled up in pleasure when she got the first taste of her sister’s juices, quickly licking and sucking her own fingers for every last drop of it. Then she lowered her head and with her gaze fixed on Waverly’s eyes she started to take one long lick from her entrance to her clit, gathering as much of her taste on her tongue as possible. 

 

“Fuck, Wynonna!” 

 

Waverly couldn’t drop her gaze as she watched her sister between her legs, licking and sucking and making her feel like she had never felt before in her life. Wynonna was in heaven, drowning in this taste, so sweet and salty and exquisite, she couldn’t get enough, never letting her eyes drop from Waverly’s as she started to eat her out in earnest. She felt Waverly’s hand move to the back of her head, her fingers gripping her hair tightly, tugging and pulling and going insane from this feeling her sister was giving her.

Wynonna’s tongue licked from her dripping pussy to her pulsing clit, drinking her all in, sucking and licking her nub, then sinking her tongue deep into her core and twisting it to stroke her inner walls. She couldn’t get enough, she had never tasted anything better, nothing could ever compare. She memorized Waverly’s reactions, noting what she liked most and doubling her effort, determined to make her sister lose control.

 

There was nothing else at the moment, everything else disappeared and all that remained was Waverly. All she heard were her moans and curses, all she smelled was her pussy, all she felt were her nails on her scalp, all she tasted were her juices and all the saw was her beautiful baby sister as she came undone underneath her mouth, writing and convulsing and twitching, moaning and groaning into the nothingness that surrounded them.

 

Wynonna eased up, slowing down a bit to help her through her orgasm, then started up again before the last shocks had left her sister’s body. She concentrated her lips and tongue on the pulsing clit, then used her hand again to push Waverly to another orgasm. Her fingers slid easily into her pussy, her juices dripping from her hole, her fingers curling deep within her to hit that one spot over and over again.

 

“Fuck, baby girl you taste to good and you are so beautiful when you come.. please, baby girl.. come for me again!”

 

Wynonna’s voice was raspy as she coaxed her little sister, pushing her over the edge again with her tongue and fingers and voice that vibrated against her sensitive clit.

 

She stopped then, letting Waverly come down from this high, pulling her fingers out of her and licking them clean before placing one last, soft kiss on her sister’s pussy and traveling back up her body to lay beside her on the couch. She watched Waverly as she slowly came to again, her eyes opening and finding Wynonna’s before pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.

 

“I love you, Wynonna.” Waverly’s voice was a mere whisper as if she was afraid any loud noise could destroy this bubble they’d build around them. The bubble that kept reality at bay, all the worries and morals and thoughts of tomorrow and the hell they would go to because of this sin they’d let themselves enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the dub-con-tag because even though the Goo helped and broke the ice the sisters wouldn't have broken on their own, it was all Waverly and her own free will that continued to crush the ice into a thousand pieces.


End file.
